robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Team Razer
I think the Gentleman's Agreement should be written about on this page, since it was Ian Lewis who coined the term. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Lose a section I originally wrote the section on Ian's temper, and I'm beginning to regret it. It's practically defamation and I don't think it's a fair or respectful thing to do to someone who contributed that much to the show. It reads like TMZ, and that's the last thing that as an historian I want to be compared to. Anyone strongly opposed? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Whilst I think it is at least worth keeping the bit as to why Vincent Blood left the team, albeit shortened significantly, I would not be opposed if you removed it. CrashBash (talk) 16:21, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree that the section reads a bit....yeah.... I think getting rid of it would be a good idea, but another smaller section on the split-up of the team should probably still be there as we are trying to document things like that, rather than just fan observations of a team member's attitude towards the competition. Datovidny (talk) 08:52, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I've been thinking about the section about the argument the team had in Extreme 2. Obviously, I agreed with deleting what was there before (for the most part), because it came across as a bit critical of Ian, and it wasn't necessary to rewrite what Ian said after the Series 4 Heat Final given it is already on the Series 4 Heat B page, but the story of the argument during Extreme 2 is very important information, so it should be on the page. True it is an unfortunate incident, but that shouldn't stop us posting important information. After all, the reason for Team Cold Fusion's abscence from Series 6 is a very unfortunate story, but we don't gloss over that. If there are no objections, I will put back the details of their Extreme 2 argument, but not the whole section. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:56, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah sure go ahead.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:00, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Can I ask how Robo Challenge is related to Team Razer? I've googled around and found nothing. Also, if it is related, should we add a section on it? --Judoska (talk) 14:29, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :It's a joint company between Team Razer and Team Ming. It's probably worth mentioning, yeah, as RoboChallenge didn't just build Ming Dienasty and Zorro, they also built the house robots in 2016 and inspired the comeback of the show. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:31, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Ah ok. So is it the same as RoboGeddon? --Judoska (talk) 22:08, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Oh never mind, I got confused. Robogeddon is Team Razer and Team Ming, and they built Zorro and other similar robots. Robo Challenge is owned by Grant Cooper, who was part of Beta's team on BattleBots, and they built the House Robots. I believe they also have connections to Team Razer and Team MAD, but the head guy of Robo Challenge isn't part of Team Razer, so we probably don't need to mention it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:48, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Current relationship between Vincent and the rest Just out of curiosity, does anyone know what the relationship between Vincent Blood and the rest of the team is currently? We know he left at the end of Series 7, but now Ian Lewis is married to his sister, they still must know each other. Have they buried the hatchet? :I suspect that the blow up was a lot smaller than it reads on the article. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:32, November 4, 2019 (UTC)